Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends Unite
if you heard the legends then you enjoy this story was created by ghost archer and recreated by RGGAM and Blackstardragon The History of Duel Monsters Prologues: Duel Monsters, GX, 5Ds, ZEXAL and ARC-V Duel Monsters Era A few months after the Ceremonial Battle, Yugi Muto was relaxing in his grandfather's game shop when he got a visit from his friend Joey Wheeler. While they reminisced about their efforts in the Battle City Finals, Yugi received a package from his longtime rival, Seto Kaiba. Inside is a video tape with a recording of the company president challenging him to a Duel at the Kaiba Dome. Though a bit confused as to how he is challenging him once again, Yugi accepts the challenge and brings Joey, Tristan Taylor and Téa Gardner along. There, the two competitors meet in the duel field. However, before the duel begins, Kaiba reveals the Millennium Puzzle, salvaged from the ruins of the Wdjat temple in Egypt and assembled using KaibaCorp technology. Yugi is clueless as to how Kaiba found the Puzzle after it and the rest of the Millennium Items were buried in the ruins and assembled it in hours, something Yugi took over eight years to complete. The KaibaCorp president knew that there's only one person worthy of giving him a challenge, and that person was the Pharaoh, Atem. As much as Yugi wanted to tell Kaiba that there's no way to call the spirit of the Puzzle, Kaiba convinced him to bring him here, which oddly worked when Atem appeared in Yugi's place. To ensure that this Duel is played fairly, Atem put a handicap on himself by dueling him without the Egyptian God cards, the three most powerful cards in Duel Monsters history. Though this shocked everyone present, Kaiba accepts the handicap and prepares for the ultimate rematch. Over the course of the Duel, Kaiba has backed Atem into a corner after he destroyed his Dust Tornado and Spellbinding Circle Trap Cards as well as his Dark Magician Girl. He was now free to summon his ultimate monster: the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. With no cards in his hand and his only means of defense destroyed, Atem has no chance of defeating Kaiba. But as he was prepared to accept defeat, he remembered the creed Yugi's grandfather always gave him: always believe in the Heart of the Cards. Following his advice, he begins his turn by drawing the very card that could turn the tide: Card of Sanctity. With the six cards he drew from its effect, Atem brought back his Dark Magician Girl and called out his best monster: the Dark Magician. Kaiba told him that they are too weak to take down his White Dragon, but Atem proved him wrong with one final card: Dark Magic Twin Burst. Kaiba gasped in fear as Dark Magician's Attack Power rose to 4500, just enough to blast the Dragon out of the sky. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl combined their power and attacked the Blue-Eyes White Dragon with Twin Dark Magic Attack. Refusing to accept defeat at the Pharaoh's hands again, Kaiba commands his Dragon to push the attack back with White Lightning. When the two attacks collide, they're at equal strength. Suddenly, as the attacks push each other back, a sudden flash of light erupted from the point of collision and engulfed the Kaiba Dome and everyone in it. And it wasn't just the Kaiba Dome. All of Domino City and eventually the entire world was swallowed by the mysterious light. GX Era A year has passed since the last season of GX and Jaden Yuki returns to his home of Duel Academy, though that hasn't changed. He then received a message from his pal Chazz Princeton, calling him to the Obelisk Duel Arena for a one-year anniversary exhibition Duel. There, he is reunited with his old friends. Even Syrus Truesdale's older brother Zane is there, having recovered from his heart failure. While Dr. Vellian Crowler announces the competitors, he is scared off the arena by Pharaoh, the cat that belonged to the late Professor Banner. A few turns later, Chazz summons his Armed Dragon LV10 and Jaden summons his best monster: Elemental HERO Neos. When Jaden is about to deal the finishing blow, their duel is stopped by a white light capturing Jaden and his friends. 5Ds Era Yusei Fudo, a Signer who bears the Mark of the Crimson Dragon Head has a nightmare about the Zero Reverse incident, a cataclysmic phenomenon that nearly shook New Domino City to its core. After a leisurely ride through New Domino City, he's met with his other Signer friends. To get him out of his somber phase, Leo, bearing the Mark of the Dragon Heart, suggests that one of them Duels him, and Jack Atlas, owner of the Mark of the Dragon Wings, is the perfect candidate, since they've dueled more times than they can remember. Yusei is able to bring out his best monster: Stardust Dragon while Jack counters with his own ace monster: Red Dragon Archfiend. Yusei's cards made Stardust Dragon strong enough to destroy Jack's dragon, but Jack fights back, not wanting his dragon to go down without a fight. As the attacks collide and push each other back, the Marks of the Crimson Dragon began to resonate. The collision created a white light that enveloped New Domino City and everyone in it. A Duel in the Dark! Pt 1 and 2 Joining the Time Brigade This is the Moment for War! Arctic Blast! Rivers in the Dry Land! Kings of the Dueling Castle Against Exodia! pts 1 and 2 A Duel of Destiny Chapters the history of duel monsters Duel monsters era Gx era 5ds era Zexal era Arc v era The 5 eras meet a duel in the dark! Pt 1 a duel in the dark pt 2 Joining the time brigade Training Days The War Begins Article blast Rivers in the desert Kings of the castles up against Exodia reboot Up against Exodia reboot part 2 Wings of Evil Shadow squad ambush insects and dinosaurs vs terror of the sky Showdown at sunset a much needed break a slumber party to remember Fallen HEROES vs Gladiator Beasts Formation of the Shadow Squad Colors vs Chains Sisterly love Day 2 of war Yusei and Rex vs Armstrong the flower of vengeance (Yusei, Akiza and Misty vs Sayer) Yuma and Kite vs heartland (a cold hearted reunion) thousands of vengeances! (The 7 barian emperors vs Don thousand) Fight the law (Officer 227 and Sergey vs Roget) Revenge of the evil Drill Sergeant (Battle Beast vs Sanders) rescue on the way! all star vs ocean masters (Riley Mason vs Captain Fritz) Casts Yu-gi-oh legends unite/CastCategory:Stories Category:Crossovers